The Longest Night 20
by Pari
Summary: This is a Morgan/Garcia moment after episode 6x01: The Longest Night. R&R, thnx.


**Summary**: _Just a little drabble of a MorGar moment; what I think happened between them after episode 6x01: The Longest Night._

* * *

It had started as a muffled 'thud' but it grew into a 'bang' that jolted her from her sleep. She scrambled; running her hands over her bedside table until her fingers brushed against the frame of her glasses. Garcia hurriedly put her glasses on and hopped from her bed. She threw a quick glace at her alarm clock, which read 2:28 am.

She cautiously move to the door grabbing the baseball bat that Morgan had insisted she keep, after she had refused the gun he had gotten her for protection. Just as she was leaning up on her tip toes to peek through the peep hole another knock came to the door and startled her, and she jumped back a bit to regain her bearings. After and second's pause she attempted another peek, and was a little stunned to see who was standing on the other side of the door. She swiftly unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey," Morgan spoke out softly as he drank in the sight of his babygirl standing before him. The tension that had been gripping him for hours instantly melted away, and it bought to mind an earlier conversation they had had; she really, truly was his 'God given solace'.

"Hey," Garcia replied as she stood just inside the door, clutching the baseball bat to her chest. "You guys just got in?" She questioned as she eyed the duffle bag he had slung over his right shoulder.

"Yeah," He answered as he took a deep sigh. "You said you'd leave the light on for me…" He smiled and she smiled back, but made no moved to allow him in. He suddenly realized that she might not be 'alone'. "Damn I'm sorry I should have called befo…" She cut him off by grasping his arm and tugging him fully into the apartment.

"Don't be silly get in here." She then closed and locked the door behind them. She placed the bat back in its spot by the door and then turned on a nearby lamp. "You never, ever have to call first." She stated.

"I just thought maybe Lynch…" Morgan spoke and again Garcia cut him off with a giggle.

"Kevin," She emphasized the name she had asked Morgan to call her boyfriend, but Morgan had insisted on being 'formal'. "Stopped by but he left hours ago." She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to disclose more, "He never spends the night." Morgan didn't know why but knowing that somehow made him feel better. "Have you eaten anything in the last 24 hours?" She asked and Morgan had to think on it. "Mmmm…Hmmm that's what I thought." She moved to him and steered him towards her bathroom. "You go take a hot shower and I will fix you something to eat." With a slight nod, Morgan did as he was told.

* * *

"Damn woman I had not idea you could throw down like this in the kitchen," Morgan mumbled around the mouthful of the leftover gumbo, Garcia had cooked earlier.

"Of course. In case you couldn't tell I likes to eat." She said making fun of herself and he glowered at her.

"Stop it." Morgan said in a warning tone and Garcia had to smirk at his attempt to be intimidating when he sat before her wearing on his boxer briefs and a glob of gumbo on his chin. She reached out and wiped the gumbo away with her thumb and then licked it off her digit.

"So spill," She spoke out and her words caused Morgan to pause in he eating and look at her curiously and she pointed at his bare chest and shoulders, which were adorn with numerous tattoos, some large and some small. "Now I already knew you had a sexy bod under those clothes but really I had no idea, these are hella hot." Morgan chuckled.

"Well, most have significances, representing important moments in my life, like this one," He pointed to the largest tattoo he had on his body that spanned across his collarbone, from shoulder to shoulder. "I got it after I got into the FBI." He then point at a tattoo on his left forearm. "And this one I got after I caught my first perp. Then there are some that represent very important people in my life," He pointed to his breastbone where there was a smaller tattoo of a heart and inside it the term, 'BABYGIRL' was etched across the top and the word 'GARCIA' descending downward, using the 'G' in BABYGIRL." Garcia sat dumbfounded, staring at the tattoo.

"Wow…and I didn't get you anything." She teased trying to cover up the emotions and tears of happiness that the tattoo invoked in her

"You give me your love and support, that's more than enough." She blushed at his words and then quickly changed the subject that she knew was probably giving her the wrong ideas.

"Ok so where are the tats you got for the others….oooooh where did you put Reid's?" She asked with a wide smile that turned into a full on laugh at the sour look on Morgan's face.

"There aren't nor will there 'ever' be any tattoos for Reid, anywhere on my body." Morgan stated as Garcia continued laughing. "He's my boy and all, but hell no. And I don't have any for the others." He said with a shrug and then shoveled another spoonful of gumbo into his mouth. Garcia had no words and so she remained silent while Morgan finished his meal.

* * *

"Thank you," Morgan spoke out breaking the nearly hour long comfortable silence that had engulfed them as they sat snuggled up on Garcia's couch watching an old black and white film and that was playing. Garcia lifted her head, which had been resting against Morgan's broad chest.

"For what?" She asked as she stared at him with questioning eyes.

"For not turning me away, I was an ass earlier and the way I treated you…I cannot say enough how sorry I am about that."

"Hey I already told you we're a rock. Besides I know how much that case affected you." She said as she rested her chin atop his chest. He smirked a bit and reached up and stroked her soft red tresses.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"But you've got me regardless," His response was interrupted by a yawn that caused Garcia to lift up completely from his body. "Looks like it's time for bed, come on." She stood and held out her hand to him. He smiled as he grasped her hand and allowed her to pull him from the couch and lead him to her bed. "Which side?"

"The one closest to the door." He answered.

"Of course," Garcia said already climbing to the other side of the bed. Morgan waited until she was nestled into her spot beneath the covers before he slid in behind her, instantly capturing her into an embrace; her back snug against his chest. As soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes drifted shut, sleep calling to him.

"Goodnight Princess." He said in a whisper.

"Goodnight, Baby Boy." Garcia replied as she shut her eyes with a contented sigh.


End file.
